Ace Breao
"'' Pain is just an emotion. " " I don't have emotions. " - Ace Breao " Nice guys finish last, good thing I'm not a nice guy. " - Ace Breao.'' Alpha-1448 or Ace is an average clone commander in the middle of a war between Republic and Separatist forces. Ace is also the leader of HAWK Company. Working under Jedi General Plo Koon, Ace helps the Republic stop the Separatist forces from harming civilians. Ace is now helping Admiral Atom and Ben1 Jackson stop the Seperatist forces. Ace is also the very last member of the first Alpha batch. Ace is born A new clone was made, his name, Alpha-1448. All new clones are just a number and some never get a name. Ace was a new type of clone who was more of an undercover action type of clone than just a normal clone. He aced the training when he met a Clone Commando named Delta-07 or "Sev" Sev: "Nice training cadet, looks like you know a few things." Alpha-1448: "Yea, I do. What are you doing here?" Sev: "Here to get a squad for the attack." Alpha-1448: "What attack?" Sev: "The droids are attacking Kamino, and do you have a name trooper?" Alpha-1448: "No sir, why?" Sev: "Your name is Ace now, you look like you an ace at what you do, now let's go I got your gear right here." After Sev gave Ace his new gear they were off with 3 other Clone Commandos. Their names, Gregor, Slash, and Slate. They all went to the base and defended off the droid attack. All of a sudden A dark figure appeared, Commando Sliver. They all took down the droid forces and they all left except Ace and Sev. Sev: "Good job today kid." Ace: "Thanks, what now?" Sev: "I need to meet up with Delta Squad, you continue your training, we will meet again." Battle of Geonosis Pt. 1 As the clone wars rage on clones where made to take on Geonosis and the separatist attack. A ce was sent in to take out the droid factory. Ace went in with Speeder Squad to destroy the droid factory. Sadly only Ace survived the ambush but a mission is not worth saving brothers as was Ace told. Even though Ace lost his brothers Ace knew that a clones' duty is to get the job done no matter what sacrifice is made. Ace returned to the Jedi Generals and went home. Saving the people of Ryloth Ace was sent to Ryloth with the 212th attack legion to save the civilians of Ryloth from the droid forces. Ace was sent with Waxer and Boil to sweep the area but they found something odd. A little girl named Numa, Ace went back to General Kenobi to assist him and Commander Cody and the rest of the 212th attack legion. At the end Ace was sent back to the cruiser for another mission, Ace got to hear what happened while he talked to Boil while eating at the mess hall. Battle for Geonosis Pt.2 Ace was sent back in to Geonosis to once again blow up the droid factory. Ace had a hard time with this mission remembering the 1st battle of Geonosis and loosing his brothers. Ace was sent into Geonosis with some of his brothers as Commandos. They went with the 501st attack legion and eventually destroyed the droid factory and went home and said to fellow Commando, Xeres Gorogdrive " I really hope we never come back here ". The battle for Umbara Ace was called to Umbara to help the 501st attack legion taking over Umbara. Ace helped the 501st and was with ARC Trooper Fives, Jesse, and Hardcase taking out the droid cruiser. Sadly Hardcase sacrificed his life for the Republic and Ace then realilized why so many of his brothers were sacrficing there lives for the Republic. Ace and the rest went back to the surface and continued on. Ace would then hear about General Krell and was mad and wanted apart of the attack. Ace was on the other side of the planet with the 212th attack legion but requested to be sent to the 501st attack legion position. Ace went up to the Command center and was ready to arrest General Krell for his actions. He survived the first part and ran into Dogma who called the 501st traitors. Ace tackled Dogma and threw him into the prison block and continued for Krell. He finally found him and arrested Krell. Ace was with Rex while he shot Dogma shot Krell in the back for betraying the Republic and turning the 501st and the 212th against each other. After taking Umbara Ace went back to his cruiser and relaxed for a while. War Room When off duty Ace spends his time in the War Room. Helping Clone Officers study the war above many planets. Ace usually works with Plo Koon and his fleet when in the War Room. Warriors of Carlac The Republic followed a Seperatist ship to Carlac and landed onto the surface. A ce was sent down with Speeder Squad to help Commander Wolffe and the Wolfpack. Ace and Speeder Squad got new gear for Carlac. Ace went out alone to see what was going on. He found Clone Trooper Motar and talked to him about the situation. Ace went back to base and went to the village to stop Pre Visla and Death Watch from destroying and hamring cilvillians. Ace went inside with Admiral Atom and Xeres Gorogdrive and took down Pre Visla. After Ace herd about the Death Watch camps and decided to go into all the Death Watch camps. Ace eventually took them all down and went back to base. Ace ran into a Death Watch Carlac Elite solder and took him down. Ace loved being on Carlac so much he is now stationed there with Speeder Squad and the Wolfpack. The battle for home Ace was over Iceberg 3 with Plo Koon and Commander Wolffe when he heard about the droid invasion on his home planet, Kamino. Ace demanded that he would be shipped to Kamino with Speeder Squad to help. Ace was sent to Kamino to help Echo, Fives, Commander Cody, and Captain Rex to stop the droids from taking the Clone DNA. Ace and Speeder Squad went with Rex and the others to defend the barracks. While fighting with the droids Ace sent Sinker, Boost, and Comet to the Clone DNA chamber to help Anakan Skywalker. When they got there Ventress already had the DNA. Ace stopped the droids from taking the Clone DNA. But was sad about many of his fallen brothers. The war of Mustafar Ace was stationed over Mustafar at a base for help. Ace heard that there was clones missing randomly. Ace and Denal checked out the problem. Ace and Denal found out that it wasn't droids, but hunters. Ace and Denal chased after the hunters and found a base with all the missing clones. They then figured out that they took the clones to get Republic codes to report to the Separatist army. Denal and Ace stopped them but only saved one trooper, the rest took there lives for the Republic. Falcon finish Speeder Squad was sent to the Falcon to help Jedi General Eeth Koth stop the Separatist forces. Ace and Speeder Squad went to the cargo hold to defend the ships. They defeated the droids and found out that they were the only people left on the cruiser. With no escape pods left Ace and Speeder Squad went and each grabbed a speeder and locked there helmets. They jumped out as the Falcon sank. Ace landed on an escape pod and went into it. Only Denal, Chapper, Ace, Razor, and Stak survived. They all went back to General, Ben1 Jackson. Ace's pets Gnarls is Ace's pet. Ace found Gnarls while on Ryloth. Gnarls was being attacked by droids and Ace wouldn't stand for it. Ace took Gnarls to the cruiser, fed him, and helped him heal. Gnarls now trusts Ace more than ever. They work together on missons and just plain hang out. They are really good friends and have each others back. Ace has a personal Astromech droid named BR-RR. He named it Snowy cuz he looks like a Snow man. Snowy loves the snow, and loves to play in it. Snowy helps Ace in many ways, also being a friend. Ben1 Jackson Ace is second-in-command under Ben1 Jackson. Ace and Ben are best of friends. They play around, listen to music, hang out. They do alot. They also stay on task defending planets from seperatist forces. Talents Ace has many talents, but not like the average clone. Ace's many talents are, Master of Hand-To-Hand Combat, Expert Pilot, Heavy wepons, Recon, Expert in military tactics, Master in combat with and without wepons, Stealth, Programing, Knowledge, and Ninja like reflexs and skillz. Sith Temple break in Ace and Speeder Squad were informed about a sith temple near Mustafar and were sent to investigate. When they arrived Ace told Speeder Squad to wait until given orders to move in. Ace arrived at the entrance to the Sith Temple, but something was off, Ace looked around and figured out that there was no one guarding. Ace thought that they would ambu sh him when he walked in, so he quickly dove into the temple and shot the pillars to fall and block the door. Ace was wrong, there was no one guarding or even in the Sith Temple. Ace was confused, he looked around for any clues. Ace didn't find any clues whatsoever, it seemed like there was never anyone in the temple, but there was someone. Sith Lord Redb lade. Ace researched him a little while back and Redblade was a former Jedi but turned on the Republic on Kashyyyk, Redblade killed all of his men, except one. Ace was the only one who survived. Ace ran up to Redblade with the Kashyyyk Blade that he picked up on his last trip to Kashyyyk. Ace and Redblade faught and Ace won, but Redblade escaped like the coward he is. Ace went back to Speeder Squad and went back to the Ace-Wing and whisperd: " I'll see you again Redblade, that's a promise " Commando Style Ace was on a hospital bed in the temple and saw a figure enter the room, it was a Shock Trooper. It was Commander Thorn. "Where am I?" '' ''"At the temple?" "Why?" "No reason" "Tell me why" "Never!" "TELL ME NOW!!!" "NEVER!!!!!!!!" '' ''"What's going on?" "Nothing general.............nothing" "Are you ok Ace?" "I think so" '' ''Mystery Ace was confused about the current events so he woke up and looked outside, everything looked normal. But looks can be deseaving. Ace looked and saw a figure once again Ace looked and passed out. What happened?? Revenge Ace wonderd what had happened. But he already knew. One word. Commander Thorn. Ace knew that Thron had done it. So he found that he was at the prison. There was two ways to get into it. Just walk in and show them that your a clone. Or Ace's favorite. Dress like a criminal and commit a crime. Ace did just that, he found Thorn and asked him a question. " You Commander Thron?" " Yes. " " Good, I've been looking for you " " *O_O " " Heh Heh Heh. " " BACK-UP!!! " " SADOW TECH IS BACK! " OH SNAP!!!!!! War Room Pt.2 After attacking Commander Thorn Ace was relived of duty for a while. He was sent to the War Room to help out with tactics. Ace met a new friend. Commander Skullz. Ace and Skullz talked for a while and helped eachother with tactics in the war room. Ace and Skullz are still in the War Room helping the Clone Officers and cruisers in the war in the sky. Ace and Skullz are pod brothers, they found out from Master Yoda. Yoda said " I have sent you here to meet your pod brother Ace, have fun." The search was finally over. Ace has finally found his pod brother. Prison Infiltrate Ace was with Axe in Ace's cruiser when they heard about the prison break. They went to the prison looking like shock troopers, when they got there Commander Fox showed them around the prison. A prison riot broke out and Ace and Axe along with shock troopers went to see what was happening. What they found out was that only some shock troopers started killing off clones and prisoners. Ace, Axe, and Fox went to the control room to lockdown the prison. Eventually they found the traitors and before they could do anything the traitors killed themselves. Ace and Axe didn't care so they just left and went back to the cruiser with Atom. Category:Warriors of Carlac Category:Male Characters Category:Clone Troopers Category:Commander Category:Republic Category:Heroes of the 104th Category:Champion Racer Category:The Unyielding Category:The Liberator Category:Delta Company Category:Sadow Tech Marines Category:Clones Category:Shadow tech marines reunited Category:Captain Category:Rise of the Empire Era